Ambiente
by Gale el Remolino
Summary: Desafortunadamente, en un viaje a la playa, Daisuke y Miyako quedan encerrados en la caravana, sin saber cómo salir. ¿Qué es lo que harán mientras tanto? ¿Qué es lo que tiene planeado Miyako?


**Ambiente by Gale el Remolino.**

* * *

La caravana iba a ritmo pausado pero constante mientras los inquilinos que se encontraban dentro jugaban a las cartas o charlaban entre ellos. El conductor era el padre de Yamato Ishida y también el encargado de llevar a aquella "panda" a la playa.

—Esto va a ser genial —Mimi sonreía —, mirad la nueva toalla de playa que me he comprado.

—Yo también me he comprado la misma —Sora agitó una mano y abrió su bolsa para mostrarla.

Mientras las dos chicas se entretenían con las maravillas de poder ir conjuntadas a la playa, el resto seguía jugando y riendo. El trayecto era largo y uno de los mandones líderes soltó un glorioso bostezo para luego decir, con solemnidad:

—Me voy al sobre —Todos los miraron confundido y, solo cuando lo vieron tumbarse en una de las camas de la caravana, descubrieron que Daisuke lo que quería era dormir.

Y los chicos siguieron hablando mientras ignoraban a su líder. De todas formas, tenía a otro aún mejor:

—Y nos tiraremos por un barranco de treinta metros...

—Taichi, en la playa no hay barrancos de treinta metros —recriminaba Yamato.

—...pero tranquilos, traigo una cuerda.

—Por cierto, ¿alguien ha visto mi crema solar? —Miyako buscaba con desesperación su bote de crema para adultos de Hello Kitty mientras Iori movía la espada de kendo con sus ideales de poder practicarlo en la playa. Entonces la espada le dio en la rodilla a Taichi, que se echó hacia atrás, empujando a Mimi, que soltó un alarido, tirando la toalla, que cayó en la cabeza de Iori, cegándolo, que agitó con frenesí sus brazos para intentar quitársela de encima y que, por último, le dio un estoque a Miyako, la cual cayó redonda al suelo.

La caravana siguió su trayecto hasta la playa y aparcó en uno de los estacionamientos habilitados para ese tipo de vehículos. Cantaban alegremente mientras salían del automóvil y cerraban la puerta para irse a nada, a jugar a la pelota o a saltar por barrancos de treinta metros con una cuerda. A su vez, un borracho entró en el estacionamiento dando trompicones y griteríos. Pegó un volantazo, pisó el pedal a fondo con la cuarta marcha puesta y, como dictaban las leyes naturales, la pared le hizo el favor de detener su caravana.

El estallido, como no podía ser de otro modo, acabó despertando a Daisuke Motomiya, dando un respingo y levantándose por la inercia de algún peligro inminente.

—¿Chicos? —llamó el joven mientras se levantaba y se rascaba los bajos traseros —¿Hay alguien ahí? —Cuando comprobó que no había nadie en la caravana intentó, sin éxito, abrir la puerta —¿Pero qué demonios? —El manillar de la puerta funcionaba bien, era la propia puerta a que no quería ceder. Empujó con más fuerza, pero nada. Estaba completamente encerrado en la caravana —¡Genial! —farfulló con sarcasmo —¿Puede haber algo peor?

Y entonces Miyako se despertó.

—¿Ya hemos llegado? —La chica soltó un bostezo y buscó sus gafas caídas.

—Miyako, ¿tú sabes lo que está pasando? La puerta está atrancada.

—Ajá —Miyako logró encontrar sus gafas y se las puso, luego cayó en la cuenta de lo que había oído —¡¿Cómo dices?! —y probó, inútilmente, a abrir la puerta.

—Te lo dije —Daisuke puso los brazos en jarras.

—Bueno, pues habrá que salir de alguna manera, aquí dentro nos podemos asfixiar. ¿Dónn de está mi móvil.

—Junto al mío.

—¡Genial!

—En la bolsa que se ha llevado Mimi.

—Genial... —Miyako se rascó la barbilla y siguió pensando en una manera de escapar. Entonces se le iluminó la cara — ¡Usemos el rompe cristales!

—Por supuesto — masculló Daisuke —, utilicémoslo — y se acercó al romper cristales —. Veamos, ¿qué es lo que pone aquí? ¡A, claro! ¡Romper el cristal para acceder al romper cristales!

Miyako se sentó en el suelo un suspiro:

—¿A quién se le adjudica la genial idea de colocar un cristal que cubren romper cristales?

—A la misma persona que se le ocurre desde el cielo frío.

—Pues tenemos que hacer algo para salir de aquí — Miyako se levantó y puso los brazos en jarras.

Un fuerte sonido, como de golpe, se escuchó en la caravana de al lado. El hombre borracho había abierto la puerta de manera brutal descuidada.

—No me digas que la razón por la que no podemos abrir — comenzó Daisuke.

—Es porque hay una caravana pegado al lado nuestro — finalizó Miyako.

Los jóvenes se miraron entre sí, luego miraron a la puerta y comenzaron aporrearla pidiendo ayuda. La pobre puerta, que no tenía culpa de nada, soportó los golpes mientras el borracho se estiraba y soltaba un sonoro dedo. La suerte no estaba del lado de dos chicos, se habían quedado atrapados, con un calor increíblemente alto, y sin sus móviles a mano. El primero se llevó las manos a la cabeza mientras la segunda se las llevaba a la nariz.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí cuanto antes — el castaña miró alrededor. Se rindió al ver que no había ninguna otra manera de escapar y entonces miró a su compañera —. ¿se te ocurre algo?

—¿Por qué me preguntas a mí?

—Porque tú eres la que tiene las ideas. Yo soy el que tiene la fuerza.

—Sí, la fuerza de un niño.

—¡¿Qué has dicho?! — nada molestaba más a Daisuke que el hecho de que alguien no lo reconociera. Y nada le gustaba más a Miyako le molestar a Daisuke.

Sin nada que hacer, los dos se sentaron en uno de los asientos y comenzaron a mirar por la ventana, a la espera de que llegara a sus compañeros.

—No volverán hasta dentro de unas horas — explicó el chico —, ¿sabes lo que se significa?

—No.

—Yo tampoco.

—Creía que la pregunta era retórica — la joven lanzó una ceja.

—Pues no lo era, no sé lo que vamos hacer durante todas estas horas, mientras esperamos a que vengan nuestros compañeros. Probablemente nos moriremos del calor.

—¡Ah, tengo una idea! — Miyako se lanzó, decidida — ¿por qué no comemos algo mientras?

—Oh, de gran idea. Parece ser que ocurra en grandes ideas.

Obvió el comentario del castaño y sacó un paquetito con tiras de carne. Luego encendió la parrilla y se puso cocinar. Estuvieron así durante unos segundos, pero luego se dieron cuenta de que, extrañamente, la temperatura de la caravana había subido con creces.

—¡No cocines en un sitio cerrado!

—¡Lo siento, lo siento! ¡Deprisa, abre las ventanas!

Ambos intentaron buscar una salida por el que pudiera escapar el humo y entrar el aire pero ¡oh, no! Las ventanas no podían abrirse. El padre de Yamato se había asegurado de cerrar bien toda la caravana y eso incluía las ventanas.

—¡Socorro, que ni asfixió!

—¿Y yo qué? —Miyako miró a Daisuke.

—¡Socorro, que me asfixio con este idiota!

—¡Pues no soy yo a quien se le ha ocurrido encender la parrilla para cocinar carne!

—¡Pues claro que no, a ti nunca se te ocurre nada!

—Te daría la razón, pero entonces estaríamos equivocado los dos.

—¿Acaso lo cosa puede empeorar? — Miyako se llevó las dos manos a la cabeza, una vez más.

Los dos comenzaron a discutir sin darse cuenta de que el borracho de la caravana de al lado había traído visita consigo. Una poderosa música comenzó a sonar mientras gritos y demás desagradables situaciones se llevaban a cabo. Por otro lado, los chicos se quedaron mudos y expectantes, hasta que al final, Daisuke rompió el silencio:

—Y esta es la prueba definitiva de que Dios tiene sentido del humor.

—Ya lo que nos faltaba, ¿cómo vamos a salir de aquí?

—Es lo que llevamos intentando todo el rato, Miyako. La verdad es que si a mí se me hubiese ocurrido una idea, no estaría aquí metido contigo.

—Genial, pues intenta salir tú solo mientras yo hago otras cosas más importantes.

—¿Cómo qué? — Daisuke estaba comenzando perder los estribos.

—Como algo.

—No sabes qué hacer, ¿verdad?

La música del borracho sonaba más fuerte, se notaba que la fiesta estaba subiendo de nivel. Poco a poco, las voces temas hombres fueron invadiendo la zona donde se encontraban ambas caravanas. Los muchachos y no sabían qué hacer y estaban desesperados. Poco tiempo después y, sin poder aguantar lo, empezaron a tirarse de los pelos.

—¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! — Miyako aporrearla la puerta con la esperanza de poder abrirla. Por su parte, Daisuke daba vueltas por toda la caravana alzando los brazos y gritando como un poseso. El borracho había puesto una canción de las malas, de las que reventaban los tímpanos con solo escuchar las primeras notas. Lo peor de todo, es que era un karaoke y el borracho cantaba —. ¡Se acabo! — exclamó Miyako — vamos a salir de aquí sea como sea.

—Es lo que llevamos intentando todo este tiempo — Daisuke suspiró y se tiró al suelo, cansado —, mejor esperamos a que vengan a buscarnos.

—Daisuke, ¿todavía conserva la cuerda de Taichi?

—Sí, ¿por qué?

—Dámela, se me ha ocurrido algo — ordenó con decisión la chica.

Daisuke, por primera vez, miró a su compañera como si fuese una deidad. Gracias a ella estaba seguro de que podría salir de allí. Busco rápidamente en su bolsillo y sacó la cuerda que le había confiscado a su líder. Se la tendió a Miyako y esperó a que éste hiciera su magia. Miyako, por su parte, movía sus dedos alrededor de la cuerda y creaba figuritas:

—Daisuke, te toca a ti hacer la cuna.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Digo que si no haces la cuna, yo no podré proseguir a hacer el templo de los dos triángulos.

Daisuke, arrepentido por haber confiado en ella, le arrebató el acuerdo de las manos y se la guardó de nuevo en el bolsillo:

—¡Esto no es momento para jugar, Miyako!

—Claro, porque seguramente tú tienes una idea mejor, como por ejemplo achicharrarnos del calor o aburrirnos hasta la muerte.

—Por supuesto que no.

—¿Entonces qué sugiere es? Daisuke, tú antes no es así, tú antes era ser divertido, ¿qué ha cambiado en ti?

El castaño enmudeció. Ya habían tenido la misma conversación tiempo atrás, pero él siempre intentaba evadirlo, de cualquier manera o forma, de manera que jamás se volvía tocar el tema.

—¿Por qué has cambiado?

—Porque la gente crece, cambia, necesita tomar otras decisiones. Porque hay que priorizar el futuro.

—Pero a pesar de tanto cambio, nunca se deja de ser lo que sé es. Es la esencia de cada uno, por mucho que cambie jamás debe dejar atrás su esencia. Ya pesar de que el futuro está la puerta de la esquina, ¿de qué sirve prepararnos y no debemos el presente? Siendo el propio presente nuestro futuro, nuestro camino al futuro, por tanto nuestro futuro — repitió.

—Tú no lo entiendes.

—No entenderlo significa no tener un futuro y yo tengo un futuro. Ahora mismo te estás volviendo loco por salir de aquí, cuando podrías aprovechar y pasar el tiempo conmigo.

—No hay tiempo.

Miyako suspiró.

—Bien, piensa lo de esta forma. Imagina que no existe un pasado un futuro, solamente existe el presente.

—Pero existe el futuro.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? Todavía no ha sucedido.

—Pero sucederá.

—¿El qué sucederá?

—El futuro.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? Todavía no ha sucedido — volvió a repetir.

Daisuke gruñó.

—El pasado existe.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Tengo recuerdos.

—Los recuerdos no son el pasado.

—Por supuesto que lo son.

—Los recuerdos están configurados para registrar el constante presente — una vez más, Miyako le sorprendía con nuevas respuestas.

—¿El constante presente?

—¿No te das cuenta? No existe el futuro ni al pasado, solamente existe lo que hagas ahora.

—¿Lo que haga ahora?

Miyako cogió la cara de Daisuke con sus dos manos y se la acercó.

—Exacto, sólo importa lo que tú quieras hacer, no lo que otros deciden que debes hacer. Sé tú mismo, siempre, ya sea en el pasado, en el futuro, o en el presente. Porque si eres tú mismo, sin pensar en nada más, vivirás siempre en el mejor tiempo de todos, el constante presente.

Y estuvieron confrontando miradas un buen rato. Daisukeque sabía que Miyako tenía razón, pero jamás aceptaría abiertamente. Había cambiado, él se había dado cuenta. Y también se había dado cuenta, gracias a ella, el futuro le había arrebatado por completo su presente. No debía importarle tanto el futuro cuando podía centrarse en el presente. Entonces se dio cuenta de todo, en todo lo que tenía delante, mirándole con aquellos ojos. Y se fue acercando a la chica, poco a poco, hasta acortar las distancias. Unos pocos milímetros los separaban. Debían disfrutar del presente, eso era lo que importaba.

—¡Chicos, ya estamos aquí! — Taichi entró como un toro a la caravana. Detrás se van todos sus compañeros, los cuales se quedaron estáticos al presenciar tal situación entre esos dos. Cabe destacar que la pareja también se quedó estática cuando descubrió que el borracho se había marchado hacía muchísimo tiempo, dejando la puerta de la caravana abierta.

Miyako empujó a Daisuke lo tiró al suelo mientras chillaba:

—¡No es lo que parece! ¡Puedo explicarlo!

Mini se colocó una mano para taparse la boca mientras entre cerraba los ojos:

—Tranquilos, chicos. Tampoco es que haya mucho de explicar, habéis hablado por vosotros mismos.

Hikari y Takeru no se molestaron en esconder la misma cara que Mimi:

—Como se nota que sabes de vertidos en nosotros — dijo el segundo con perspicacia.

El resto de niños comenzaron a soltar comentarles por el estilo, a burlarse o, simplemente, a felicitarlos. Así, sin venir a cuento.

—¿Cómo ha podido suceder esto? — se cuestiona Daisuke, tirado en el suelo.

Obviamente, se habían dejado llevar por el ambiente.

* * *

 **Este es un reto de MinMeroko del topic ¡Te reto a ti, sí, a ti! ¡Te lo disfrutes!**


End file.
